


Yes, Master

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus buys you underwear, Biting, Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Demon Sex, Diavolo pays for your bikini wax, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Pining, Poor Mammon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Waxing, just pure sin, like a weeks worth of pining, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Lucifer makes his brothers all be your butlers for a few days in hopes it will get them in shape, but quickly you discover that Mammon calling you his master is something that you enjoyed in more ways than one.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 315





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> i have _no fucking regrets_ on the length of this. this is my first OM Smut and there will be more. i started playing the butler event and was like "wait a god damn minute this is fucking brilliant -" and this is what came to be. this is my longest one-shot ever and i am proud of it. 
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://anime-alyssa.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) if you would like - i don't bite.
> 
> enjoy this pure sin about fucking a demon after making him pine for a week

You had to laugh when Lucifer announced it to the boys. Butlers - all of them would be your butlers for the week. They were personally going to be trained by Barbatos himself at Diavolo’s castle for an afternoon before they would be off to serve you for the week the next morning. He had even thought out the outfits and everything - really playing into the idea. Of course, this hadn’t come without mixed reaction.

Satan and Beel took the assignment with pride, of course. They weren’t one to overly complain about situations they knew that they weren’t going to get out of anyway. Belphie and Levi moaned about the outfits and complained they were tired and of course, Asmo loved his outfit and was all too eager to begin serving his Master. Lucifer was already annoyed with them all even though it was his idea.

That just left Mammon, your boyfriend, who naturally complained the absolute _most_ about the whole ordeal. He said that it was absolutely humiliating having to be a butler to a human, realizing what he had said _after_ he had said it.

“W-wait - I don’t mean it like that baby - it’s just -I don't do orders - you know this - shit, baby stop lookin' at me like that - ” he stammered, realizing his mistake as you started to feel yourself seethe with anger, and a twang of hurt.

“Good luck getting yourself out of that one, idiot.” Satan mumbled.

Needless to say, you hadn’t talked to him since, giving him the complete cold shoulder. He also didn’t have the time to apologize or try to cover his ass, because Lucifer had dragged them all to the castle, you included. You had brought some homework and made yourself comfortable in Diavolo’s study, the two of you silently working for the most part. Diavolo you knew was a mischievous demon who liked to tease the hell out of everyone, so you knew that he was gonna absolutely _love_ this.

You were trying to work - but at the current moment your mind was fixated on Mammon. Just when you think he had forgotten about the whole ‘human’ thing, he brings it back up again. It was exhausting and you knew that he didn’t mean any _real_ harm by it, but you couldn’t pretend that it didn’t hurt your feelings at least a little bit. You had opened up to him, showed him your scars, let him take you, and this was how he felt deep inside - that you were just a human.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Diavolo asked from his desk. You looked up to see him staring at you, curious expression across his face. “You have been staring at your Demonology text blankly for five minutes now. It’s not _that_ interesting of a subject.” he added. You let out a small giggle, sighing as you leaned back into your chair. You were hesitant to say anything to him, granted he is the prince, but as he raised an eyebrow in waiting, you faltered. Seems like he wasn't going to give you much of a choice.

“Mammon made a comment earlier about serving a human that upset me. I just thought we were past this.” you admitted to him. Diavolo hummed.

"I see. I think it might be rooted in the fear that one day you will have to leave as you are just a human - but I could be wrong. If it is any consolation, Lucifer _has_ been complaining about his brother less since you came along." Diavolo said. You stared at him wide-eyed - had you really made that much of a difference that even Lucifer was complaining less? That seemed like an impossible feat, but you knew Diavolo was telling the truth - they knew each other best. You had discovered various love bites on Lucifer's neck one morning, and when he tried to cover it up, Diavolo conveniently came out of the kitchen, gushing about his handiwork when he realized you had noticed. Ever since then the Demon Prince and yourself had formed a companionship. "Also, he is your butler for the week. I think a little ridiculousness in order of punishment and payback is in order, hm?"

"Ohh, now you’re talking. Any ideas?" you asked him as he got up to sit next to you.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Diavolo said with a smirk. Within minutes, the two of you were laughing so hard that Barbatos and the others thought something was seriously wrong and burst into the study in their demon forms, sighs of relief and disappointment in seeing the two of you in stitches on the couch.

Barbatos' little class lasted 5 hours. For the last hour of it you had been alone, Diavolo having been called off to do something else, so you were thankful when you were ready to go home. Asmo walked on your arm, pitching ideas for errands to have him run for the week. Lucifer reprimanded him, saying that wasn't what the point was, as the two of you walked into your bedroom.

"Alright, spill. What's wrong?" Asmo asked as you flopped onto your bed.

"What do you mean?" you asked him.

"Well, for starters you are radiating some low-key sexual energy but have the face of a mopey schoolgirl and Mammon looks like someone just kicked a puppy across a football field." Asmo commented, coming to lay down next to you. "Spill. The. Beans." he booped your nose after every word and you gave in, telling him absolutely everything. How your feelings were hurt, what Diavolo said about it, how you felt, and Diavolo's idea of a punishment. By the end of it, Asmo had rolled himself off the bed in laughter. "Oh my that Prince sure is brilliant! Oh, can I be a fly on the wall - "

"No - but you will obey my every need this week. There's no one else I trust to do this besides you, Asmo. Plus, it will piss him off." you said to him with a wink, sitting up to see him on the ground.

"Oh darling, I absolutely look forward to it. Let's get that idiot brother of mine strung up." Asmo agreed. You laughed to yourself. It was going to be a fun week.

——

The next morning, you were woken up by a knock on the door. The night before, you had asked Asmo to wake you in the morning and had made sure to message it in the group text, so that there would be no fights.

"Oh Master, this is your wake up call!" the avatar of lust sang as he opened the door to you room upon hearing your groans. He was always so _loud_ in the mornings for no good reason. "Rise and shine! I'll get your uniform out and ready for you." he skipped over to the closet as you rolled yourself out of bed, going into the bathroom to get yourself ready for the day. "There we go - uniform all ready for you. Is there anything else you need from me currently, Master?" you had to hold back a laugh at his excessive use of the word master, knowing that he was enjoying this as much as you knew you were going to. He was in his uniform that Lucifer had forced upon him but there was an obvious Asmo flair to it, pink frills galore.

"No thank you, Asmo. Oh - but do make sure that Beel doesn't eat my breakfast. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." you said, turning to face him while brushing out your hair.

"Oh goody! I'll take my leave then." Asmo said, turning on his heel and walking out. You let out a quick sigh as you got your uniform on, that was perfectly laid out and neat on your bed. As soon as that was done, you gathered your bag and D.D.D and headed out your bedroom door and towards the kitchen, where you instantly could smell breakfast. Beel and Belphie were waiting for you along with Asmo, guarding your plate as you had requested.

"Good morning, master. I made you breakfast - and didn't eat it." Beel said with a smile as you sat down. He pushed a plate in front of you.

"Thank you Beel!" you said back to him. As you ate, you noted that Satan and Lucifer were not around, and neither was Mammon. Not that you expected to see Mammon, anyway. The entire walk back from Diavolo's you had ignored him and then went straight into your room with Asmo. He hadn't tried to reach out to you via D.D.D at all and you knew that he probably wouldn't - he wasn't like that. Time was money and he wasn't going to have his time wasted by coming to you. It was fine, you didn't really want to see nor speak to him anyway.

But, as if everything was against you, he walked in. And by god it took every ounce of restraint in your body to not go over to him and just hug him and kiss him. You had barely slept last night because you were just so lonely in your bed - you hadn't slept alone since you had begun dating because he liked to keep you close. You were about to falter before you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"I recommend we get going, Master." Asmo said to you. You nodded and picked up your things, walking out of the dining room with Asmo in tow. Beel and Belphie were confused and you saw out of the corner of your eye hurt across Mammon's face. You were silent until you walked out of the house, Asmo's hand going back on your shoulder in comfort. "I know, I know. But remember: punishment." he said to you. Nodding sadly, you kept walking with him on your arm. Your heart ached, but you knew it would be worth it, he'd never underestimate you again.

After a grueling school day you walked home with Beel and Satan, Asmo having some business to attend too. Mammon was nowhere to be found and Belphie had left midway through the day to sleep.

"You seem down." Satan commented from next to you.

"Mammon." was all you said before you got back to the house. Satan said nothing else and Beel already knew what was going on you felt. The silence was comfortable between you, nothing but the sounds of Beel's munching.

"Let me make you some tea, Master. Something to ease your mind." You nodded as he led you to the dining room, sitting you down at the table while he went to the kitchen. Beel had followed him, presumably to get more snacks. Leaning back in the chair, you pulled out your D.D.D and your heart skipped a beat.

Mammon had texted you.

_I'm sorry baby - I really am. How can I make it up to ya? I'll do anything - just tell me. I miss ya._

Your heart ached in your chest. God, you missed him. You had never fought before this, or if you had it was something minor that got worked out. But this... it hurt. What he had said hurt and what you were doing to him now hurt you. You had to stay strong and remember what Diavolo and Asmo suggested: you show him who's really in charge.

**As your master for the week, you are not allowed to touch me or speak to me until Friday night. You come to my bedroom at 9pm then. Don't be late.**

You pressed send and then sent a screenshot to Asmo. As Satan brought you your tea, you all heard a shout from within the house. Satan seemed to ignore it, but after seeing the screenshot of the message you just sent Mammon, he started to laugh.

"My, my - aren't you a little demon?" Satan asked, sitting down next to her.

"I learned from the best." you commented, starting to feel confident. Asmo was thrilled with the text and agreed that it was time to go onto the next phase of your plan.

——

The next day you were woken up by Asmo, again, at an ungodly hour. He woke you to a fully drawn bath and pampered you in the morning with luxurious soaps for the morning, making you nearly fall back asleep in the tub. He shook you awake to get you out so you could get dressed while he did your hair.

"I think this is what I will miss the most." you commented as you felt Asmo's hands rake through your hair gently. The avatar of lust laughed behind you. 

"What? Getting pampered? Honey you know Asmo will _always_ pamper you." he said. You laughed now, knowing that he was right. “So, now that he knows to keep all mouths shut and hands to himself, it will _really_ get fun.”

“We still need to tell Lucifer what I ordered of him.” you reminded Asmo.

“Do we have to?” the demon of Lust whined from behind you, now moving on to braiding.

“Yes! I don’t want Lucifer thinking he’s lazier than he already is.” with that you took out your D.D.D. and messaged Lucifer, showing him the screenshot and reassuring him that Mammon _was_ following orders - or at least you hoped he would. Lucifer sent back a laughing Demoji and then asked to walk you to school today, to which you said yes. “Lucifer requested to walk me to school today, so you’re off the hook.”

“Lovely, I have extra time to get ready! I sacrificed some of my own time for this, you know.” Asmo said, completing his braid and then rounding the chair to apply some light make up to your face.

“And I am very grateful for that. You know what to do, right?” you asked Asmo, in reference to the walk home from school. He nodded and smirked devilishly.

“Yup. I’ll lure him out, annoying him to walk home with me and you’ll show up with Satan after your last class. Then you’ll give me your order right as we’re about to walk by the shops!” he replied happily, finishing up your make up.

“Excellent. You can go now, Asmo.” you said. He gave you a mock salute, blew a kiss and then left the room. You gathered up the rest of your belongings and went down to the dining room, placing your bag on the chair next to you and going into the kitchen. When you walked in, you were surprised to see Lucifer preparing coffee for two, along with breakfast.

“Good morning, Master. How have my brothers been treating you?” he asked, handing you a cup of fresh brewed coffee. You thanked him and took a quick sip before answering his question.

“So far, Asmo has been the best - obviously, but that is because this is totally his thing anyways deep down. Beel and Belphie have been good, remembering to get me food. Satan made me some tea yesterday and offered to walk home with me today. Mammon has his orders and Levi - well I haven’t seen Levi in a day or two actually.” You said, beginning to eat your breakfast now as you prepared to leave the house for the day.

“Hmm, I’ll have to speak with Levi. Yes - I wanted to ask you about Mammon.” Lucifer said to you.

“On the walk over I’ll explain everything. I’ll be impressed if he manages to follow through completely.” you said to him. All Lucifer did was hum a response and look towards the door, all signal you needed to know that Mammon had entered the room.

“Shall we go, Master?” Lucifer asked with a small wink. As much as the older brother seemed to be stuck up and annoying because of his Pride, you had to admit that Lucifer was actually fun to be around sometimes.

“Yes, we shall.” you responded. You took his offered arm as you grabbed your bag and left the kitchen, holding in your laughter as you heard a faint “Fucking _dammit_ ” come out of the dining room. You walked in silence next to the oldest brother for a few minutes to make sure you were far enough away from the house.

“Alright - what’s going on with my younger brother?” he asked. And so you told him everything.How he had hurt you with his comment, tried to save his own ass, how you vented to Diavolo (this earned a look from him - “He wasn’t giving me much of a choice to _not_ say anything - you know how he is!”) and what Diavolo came up with as revenge and punishment, and the added ideas that you and Asmo came up with. At the end of it you had reached RAD and Lucifer was rolling his eyes. “That is some plan of yours. But if he can listen to you then I’ll consider it a success on both our parts.” with that he left you at the door to your classroom for the day.

The day went on as normal. During your lunch break, Belphie and Beel met you for food - that you had forgotten in the kitchen and Beel grabbed for you, not eating it. You enjoyed lunch with them as Levi texted you, apologizing for not doing anything after receiving a rather lengthy angry text from Lucifer. You told him that you could play your favorite game with him later in the afternoon and let you win to call it even, to which he agreed. You found Satan outside of RAD, who you had messaged before to warn about what was going to happen, and began to walk home.

“Wait for us!!” on cue, Asmo called behind them with Mammon walking slowly behind him, avoiding your gaze and fists clenched. He _did_ look like someone had kicked a puppy, which made your heart sink, but Satan got you to look away from him by putting his hand on your shoulder and ushering you to talk. You could have sworn you heard Mammon let out a growl and then a gentle slap by Asmo. You chatted about your days as you walked, Mammon ignoring you to the best of his ability, though you could feel his eyes on you as you walked.

You were just about near the street that the shops were on and decided it was time to act. When you got to the corner, you stopped, looking down the street.

“Asmo, can you do me a favor?” you asked him. His eyes lit up, Satan remaining straight faced while Mammon cocked an eyebrow, looking down the street. Oh boy he was really struggling with this and he was only going to get more mad.

“What do you need, _Master_?” he replied, making sure to emphasize the word master. You noticed Mammon’s fists clench by his side at that, holding back a snicker.

“I found this online, could you maybe to go one of the stores and see if you can find something similar?” you asked, holding up your phone to face him but clearly visible in Mammon’s eyesight. On your phone was a screenshot of a black and gold lingerie set, that would hug oh so nicely to your body. The lace was sparkling gold and the material that covered your breasts and below was silk black - it was just the type of thing that you _know_ Mammon would die to see you in. “Can never have to many of these, you know?”

“Oh yes - let me go fetch that for you right away Master!” just as he was about to head down the alley, Mammon pushed by him and past Satan, speeding off towards god knows where. Asmo gave you a wink as he retreated down the street as Satan finally let out a laugh.

“I think you’ve got him right where you want him.” Satan said to you.

“Oh yeah - and I still have one more day left to mess with him.” you added. Satan just let out a laugh as you walked back to the House of Lamentation - the distinct sounds of shouting once you walked through the door.

Everything was working out just the way you had hoped. Later on that night, you were sitting in the study with Lucifer, Mammon sulking in the corner when Asmo came home and demanded a private fashion show of your new undergarments. You smirked as you nodded, getting up and heading to your room in a fit of giggles, hearing Lucifer scold his brother for putting a dent in the wall.

——

It was now Thursday afternoon, classes were over and you were sitting in on the student council meeting. The meeting consisted of some topic that was of absolutely no interest to you, but Diavolo _insisted_ you come to the meeting. Better yet, he sat you right in between Asmo and Satan. When all was said and done, Asmo leaned over to you and whispered in your ear.

“You have him right where you want him - the sexual energy radiating off of him is enough to feed an entire coven of succubi. It’s time for the last straw - ready?” Asmo asked.

“Oh yeah. Let’s do it.” you said, standing up, gathering your things. Of course, everybody knew what was going on, minus Mammon. Even Beel, Belphie and Levi had a gist of what was going on at this point.

“Leaving us already?” Diavolo asked, noticing you and Asmo arm-in-arm with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“Yes, my lord - our Master has an appointment to get herself groomed.” Asmo said, ever so bluntly. Your face turned beat red and you swore you saw Mammon choke on whatever he had been drinking. Then he flashed into anger at someone else being down there and touching you and _not him._

“From the waxing man I recommended? Excellent choice - let me know how it goes and remember to have them bill me!” Diavolo said with a wink. Lucifer rolled his eyes as Mammon let out a growl again, getting an elbow from his older brother. Satan was biting his tongue at the whole ordeal and the other brothers looked confused, but understood at the same time.

“Will do!” Asmo sang as he took your arm and ran out of the chamber before Mammon could explode. You both exploded into a fit of giggles as you ran by other students and down the street until you paused to catch your breath. “Oh my _god_ he looked like he wanted to reach out and strangle Diavolo! God that Prince knows what he’s doing.” he said as you walked towards the shops.

Yes, Asmo and Diavolo had _actually_ convinced you to get yourself a bikini wax over texts - at first you were hesitant but when the Prince said it was on him Asmo made the appointment and said he was going to drag you to it if he had to. He said he’d hold your hand the entire time - and he did. It wasn’t nearly as bad as you thought, you just hoped that everything stopped being sore before the next night.

When you go back Asmo drew a cool bath for you and you soaked in there until dinner - which Levi had cooked and brought to his room for the two of you to play games for the night.

“Levi, this looks delicious!” you said, scarfing down your food.

“Anything for you! Ready to win?” he said.

“You bet - I’ll make sure to really savor this.” the two of you finished eating and he got the game started - you had asked to play the human world Super Smash Brothers Ultimate and he happily said yes. You had been playing for an hour before he spoke up to ask you about something other than the game.

“So, Mammon. How long are you gonna keep torturing him? He’s trying really hard, you know. To not disobey orders, and stuff.” Levi said, smashing buttons on the controller.

“Just the rest of the day tomorrow. I have him until 9pm - thats when he has to come to my room.” you said, howling in victory again causing Levi to laugh.

“So noise canceling headphones, right? At 9pm?” he asked. You smacked his arm with a laugh.

“…. yes.” you said sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and made a comment about normies as you played on until you felt sleepy and retreated to your room for the night. You sent Asmo one last text about the preparations you needed to do after classes. He confirmed he would be ready to get you ready and you went to bed, anxiously awaiting for tomorrow night to arrive.

——

Friday was the day that you had only two classes in the morning, so normally you’d head to Diavolo’s Castle for the afternoon and help him out with some paperwork. This Friday was no different, of course. You couldn’t alter your schedule and have Mammon think anything special was going to be happening, even though you hadn’t seen him at all today. You had arrived to the Prince’s castle an hour after your lunch and headed up to his study, seeing just him and Barbatos. The butler had prepared tea and cakes for you on the opposite desk of his, as usual. He handed you a stack of papers to check over and took his leave, leaving just you and Diavolo in the room.

“So, tonight?” Diavolo asked with a smirk. You nodded and sent him a smirk back, excitement in your eyes. You had enough of torturing him, you wanted him back. Asmo commented that your sexual desire was especially radiating today and if Asmo was able to notice, then it was time.

“Yup. He’s suffered enough and done well enough of a job at listening to me.” you responded, looking down at the paperwork in front of you to try to accomplish something.

“Good. I’m tired of Lucifer complaining to me about him. It’s been so hard to do anything with him this week.” the prince said. You rolled your eyes, knowing what he was talking about. Though you shouldn’t be doing so - granted you were having the same issues.

“So it seems I’m not the only one who’s going to have a fun night.” you said with a smile. Diavolo’s laugh boomed through the room as he nodded in agreement, getting back to his work. Neither of you would have the nights you desired if you didn’t get through the paperwork.You stayed mostly silent for the remainder of the afternoon, Diavolo dismissing you early.

“Don’t forget to wrap it up!” he called as you left, earning a laugh from you. You texted Asmo on your walk home but to your surprise, he was already in your room waiting for you. Or rather, you shouldn’t be surprised. Asmo’s job this afternoon was to get you looking absolutely irresistible for Mammon. You would be wearing the lingerie from earlier in the week - that Asmo did manage to perfectly find, and a silk black robe that he had also found for you. Everything else was up to Asmo.

“Sit and strip.” was all he said to you when you walked in the door. You nodded, throwing your stuff down and stripping as he asked. He draped a robe around you as you grabbed your D.D.D and sat at your vanity. The smell of hot iron came to your nostrils and saw that Asmo had brought _everything_ he could have needed in terms of styling tools - curling iron, flat iron, blow dryer, and don’t even get started on the make up. You couldn’t see the top of the vanity there was so much. “I’ll have to tell you - that brother of mine is _so pent up_. You might have a hard time getting him to listen to you.”

“I mean, he’s gonna have to or else I’ll just tell Lucifer he fails.” you commented with a shrug as Asmo curled your hair. The Avatar of Lust laughed behind you. Once more, you went quiet as you thought to what would happen later on in the night. Your cunt clenched slightly just thinking about it - you had to admit that you were just as wound up as he was at this point. You needed him just as much as he needed you - Asmo liked to remind you of such every chance he got.

“Oh my, getting excited are we? And I haven’t even sprayed you with my magical sensual perfume yet!” he said, letting the last curl fall to your shoulders, spraying your hair in place. “I still would _love_ to be a fly on the wall - ”

“No, Asmo. If you wanna be a fly on the wall anywhere, go to Diavolo tonight. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” you said, hoping to god he wouldn’t take you up on that. That would be fun to explain to Lucifer and Diavolo.

“Now that does seem tempting. But I’ll pass - I guess I’ll go find a succubus or _someone_.” he commented. After that he started to work on your make up, opting for something minimal yet sexy. Eyebrows, mascara, blush and red lips with a tinge of gold sparkle on your lids and cheekbones just for a little extra. “There, time to get dressed! Oh what time is it? Do we wanna have someone bring us food?” he asked after he finished setting your make up.

“That sounds like a good idea. See who’s around to bring us whatever they have cooking while I get dressed.” you said, getting up and facing him.

“Perfect! I have everything laid out for you in the bathroom!” You nodded to him as you went into the bathroom and shut the door, eyeing the neatly hung undergarments. They were exactly like the picture and Mammon was going to go nuts. You slid them on, and they absolutely hugged your frame amazingly - you would have to make sure he didn’t rip this pair like he does the others.

You were hot right now. Your hair perfectly curled cascaded over your shoulders and down your back. Your breasts pushed up and out from the black silk bra and the gold lace flowing down your stomach, see-through to see the black matching panties. Accents of gold were throughout the garment as the stitching and the silk had gold flecks across it. You grabbed the robe now, just plain black with a gold strap around the waist to tie. You tied it as you exited the bathroom, the smell of food in the air. Asmo had set the plates up at your table for the two of you.

“Oh my god you are stunning - god I wish I could have a piece of you. My idiot brother is lucky.” Asmo said as you sat down to eat. Looking at the time, it was 7:30. Perfect timing, you would eat, get a quick touch up and have a couple minutes before Mammon arrived. You both ate quickly, but not too quickly. Asmo gave you some drink he had made to help you digest quicker and be comfortable before ushering you back to your vanity, touching up your lipstick and packing up his things in record time. “Good luck - text me in the morning!” he said to you, spraying some perfume on you and then leaving the room, taking everything with him including the dirty dishes.

You looked to your D.D.D on your vanity - 8:55pm. He had 5 minutes to show up - and every bone in your body was confident that he was going to be here at 9 sharp. Hell, if you knew him he was probably outside your door right now, waiting for 9:00 to strike and knock on the door. You took the time to brush your teeth quickly, keeping your D.D.D next to you to check the time and make sure he was on time and no earlier.

Diavolo had messaged you a winky demoji and the clock struck 9. Sure enough, there was a knock on your door the second it turned 9. You walked back into your room and put your D.D.D on silent, leaving it on the coffee table in the middle of the room as you sat on your bed. Taking a deep breath in, you spoke.

“Come in.” you said. Slowly but surely, the door to your bedroom opened and then closed, Mammon walking through the door frame. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the sight of you. He was dressed in his casual clothes - you had expected nothing less. It was good, less to try to get off him in just a few moments.

“Baby, listen - ” he wasted no time in walking over to you and trying to state his case, but you held your hand up to stop him, hand resting on his chest as he had just gotten close to you. His heart was beating fast in his chest, feeling like he was going to explode. Pupils dilated and already a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, he was worked up and nervous. You held back a smile - it was perfect.

“You still have to obey me, remember? Assignment doesn’t end until midnight.” you said to him. He swallowed hard, watching your gaze go up and down his body, from the bulge in his jeans back up to his face, fierce and wanting - you meant business tonight and he understood now.

“Y-yes baby - ” he stuttered, before you cut him off again.

“Yes, _master_ , Mammon.” you said. He gasped again as you stood up to meet him finally, bringing your lips just barely over his. Your hands pinned his to his sides as your lips ghosting over his ever so slightly that he barely knew if you had pressed them to his. You felt his breath on your lips and he felt yours on his, his breathing erratic while yours calm and collected. You felt good for being in control.

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathed out, closing his eyes sensually. Smirking, you took the chance to spin him around and push him back on your bed, catching him by surprise as you climb on top of him, straddling him and using one hand to keep his hands above his head. He tried to get a look up your legs, hungry to see your body, but it was no use; he wasn’t able to see anything through the darkness of the robe.

“Do you know _why_ I made you stay away from me all week?” you asked him, placing your hand on his chest as you adjusted your position around his hips, your core gently rubbing into his erection. He let out a groan as you stared down at him, waiting for a response.

“Because I -I upset you, ba - Master.” he managed to say as you rocked back against his erection again, liking the sound he made the first time around. He gave you the same response as the last time with an added curse. “ _Shit…”_ he groaned.

“Yes, you did. You called me just a _human_. I thought we were past that, Mammon?” you asked him, stopping your movements over his crotch to wait your response, retreating your hand from his chest and placing it on your knee.

“We - we are - I didn’t mean it - you know that’s not how it is anymore - I love ya, baby - Master - I love ya.” he stammered out, not capable of forming solid thoughts. His face was flushed red, pupils blown out and seat on his forehead. He was nearing his limit, and admittedly so were you. You wanted absolutely nothing more than to give into him and let him rail into you loud enough that the whole of Devildom would know that you belonged to him - but that wasn’t the plan for the night. He wasn’t going to assume you were just a human again.

“But I’m _just a human_ , though.” with that, you untied the golden strap around your waist and let the black robe fall off your shoulders, tossing it to the floor, revealing what was beneath. You felt his cock twitch under you and smirked as he let out a deep moan. You quickly grabbed his hands again above his head before they could touch you.

“Fuck - you are not just another god damn human - you are perfect, absolutely perfect - fucking beautiful, stunning - fuck you give Asmo a run for his money looking like that. You’re the most beautiful fucking thing to exist, Master.” he let out. He gently ground up into you, a soft moan falling off your lips. “Fuck, you make such perfect noises - let me take care of ya - please, let me touch ya - ”

“Good boys get rewards. Do you deserve it, Mammon?” you asked him, grinding into him. He moaned again, louder than before. “I don’t think you do - you were awfully hurtful and mean.” you said, getting off the bed and kneeling next to his face.

“I need ya so bad - all damn week seeing you with my brothers - Diavolo - fuck it drove me _crazy_ but I listened. Fuck - what can I do, Master?” he asked. He was begging, pleading to do something to you. Deciding that for now you had enough of torturing him, you rose up to your knees more to be able to reach his face, crashing his lips to yours for your first kiss in days. It was electric, passionate, lust-filled. He moaned almost immediately as your lips and tongues danced together like they did oh so well. Your hands went around his neck as he rolled over to put his around yours. He deepened the kiss by pulling your face closer to his, a moan escaping your mouth now. Fuck it - you needed him. Pulling apart he almost whined as you stood up and stared down at him, fire and lust in your eyes.

“Strip and get back on the bed, _now_.” you demanded. He wasted no time in jumping off your bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing his toned chest. You let out a whine that he did _not_ miss and he smirked, pulling down his jeans and boxers all together, letting his rock hard cock spring free, going back on the bed as you instructed. You pulled off the panties as you climbed back onto him, over his chest. His eyes immediately went to your sopping wet cunt.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” he groaned. You smiled down at him as your hips moved on his chest.

“Let your Master ride your face, Mammon.” you said to him. With that his hands went straight to your hips and dragged your hips over his face, lowering you onto his mouth, his mouth taking in your heat immediately. “ _Fuck!_ ” you panted as his tongue began to work between your folds.

Your hands went into his hair tightly, causing him to moan into your cunt. You ground against his face as his mouth moved its attention to your clit, gently licking and sucking on the sensitive nub as two of his fingers slid into you. You moaned out his name as his fingers began to pound into you and his mouth worked wonders on your most sensitive spot. The heat was beginning to boil inside of you, like a balloon ready to explode. He inserted a third finger into the mix, making you tremble around him, barely able to keep yourself upright, orgasm fast approaching.

“Fuck Mammon - fuck - I’m gonna - _Mammon!_ ” you shouted, white hot pleasure taking over your body as you came. The balloon inside of you popped as you screamed your boyfriend’s name - the whole house surely able to hear you. Let them hear how good he made you feel. He moaned through your whole orgasm, lapping up every last bit of cum that you had just exploded onto his face and fingers. Still trembling, he moved your hips off his face and laid you down next to him gently, taking the time to lick his fingers clean of your juices as you came back down to earth. He gently kissed down your neck and back up to your jawline, pausing by your ear to whisper in your ear.

“What do you want me to do next, Master?” he asked you. You looked over at him, leaning up to kiss him again. You pulled off the top you had on and threw it on the floor with the rest of your clothes before looking at him once more.

“Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk all weekend, Mammon.” you said to him. He growled as he brought you under him and spread your legs, placing a kiss on your neck and putting a hand on one of your breasts, squeezing tightly to elicit a moan from your mouth.

“Yes, Master.” Mammon growled out, demon form consuming him. _Oh fuck_ he was ready for this - he was going to make you scream. Seeing his demon form reignited the fire within you and you leaned up to crash your lips on his again needily - needing him to do more, to get himself inside of you before you took care of business yourself. You felt him bite against your bottom lip as the tip of his cock touched your folds before he pushed into you, bottoming out in one fluid motion. “ _Fuck, yes baby._ ” he moaned.

He gave you a moment to adjust to his length inside of you before he started to pound into you. His lips latched onto your new as he sucked a love bite into your skin, your moans and the sounds of skin slapping onto skin echoing off the walls. It was euphoric - being with Mammon. It was hard to concentrate on anything else besides the two of you when you fucked, because he made damn sure that the only thing you focused on was the feeling of _his_ cock inside of you, being _his._

A loud growl left Mammons lips as you felt your walls clench against his cock. Putting his arms around your hips he angled you upwards closer to him, so that he was filling you entirely and hitting just the right spot that had you screaming his name over and over again. His fingers dug into your ass, sure to leave bruises and maybe even draw blood, but somehow that made things all the more erotic for you.

“Fuck Mammon - oh _fuck_ \- harder!” you cried. He obliged as he pounded into you harder, fucking you into the mattress with only a pace someone who was not human was capable of doing. You were getting close - orgasm close to consuming your whole body and at the look of his movements Mammon was not going to last long either.

“Who do you belong to, baby? Who makes you fucking scream - tell everyone - _you are mine._ ” he growled into your ear, letting out a long moan as he tried to keep his composure.

“Fuck - I’m yours Mammon - oh _fuck_ Mammon - ” you were cut off by a scream that you couldn’t hold back anymore as your orgasm took over your entire body, back arching against the mattress and into his chest as he fucked you through it. Your body trembled and spasmed beyond your control as you saw stars behind your eye lids while Mammon fucked you, chasing his own release.

“Shit - I’m gonna cum baby - _fuck!_ ” he shouted, your name falling off his lips as he pounded into you once, twice more before he stilled his hips, spilling himself inside of you as your still clenching cunt milked him for all he was worth. You started to come down from your high as he collapsed on to you, panting and breathing heavy, trying to catch his own thoughts.

As he pulled out, you whined. You definitely weren’t going to be able to walk for the rest of the night _at least_. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he went into your bathroom for a few minutes, the sound of running water nearly lulling you to sleep.

“Hey - no sleepin’ on me! Come on baby, I got you.” he said gently, picking you up and bringing you into the bathroom. He had drawn you two a bath and in one easy movement, he stepped in and lowered the two of you into it, laying you on his chest. He had grabbed a wash cloth from the edge and held it between your legs, earning a sigh of relief from you. He wrapped an arm around you and rested his head on yours, the two of you laying in a comfortable silence before he spoke up. “I really am sorry, baby. I guess I am just an idiot, scum.” he mumbled.

“Don’t say that, Mammon. You’re not either of those and I love you.” you said, sitting up to plant a kiss on his lips. He sunk into your embrace as you kissed like that for a few minutes, before parting for air. You laid your head on his chest again. “Stay with me tonight?” you asked him.

“For you, I’ll always stay.” he said softly, bringing his arms around you once more.


End file.
